The Travelers
by Twilight Blade X
Summary: This is going to be the main volume for holiday, and normal chapters. Thanks for reading my stories. I try to improve everyday and such. I hope you keep on reading for the upcoming days and years. This is the official volume, until I can make a sequel. Please enjoy reading this volume.
1. Prolouge: The Traveler

It was New Years Eve. It was going to be 2013. I was walking towards Dan's Park. That's what my cousin called it. I went out exercising. After a while I went back to the house. On Christmas, I got a Nintendo 3DSXL. It came with Mario Kart 7, per-installed. I played Pokemon White 2, since my Pokemon White with all my main, shiny, legendaries, etc, was stolen by my sister's friends. And I knew it too. Me and my grandmother looked for it, and it didn't show up. I'm still looking for it.

My grandmother is at her sister's house for New Years Eve. The rest of the family is probably there, enjoying themselves.

I probably should join them. I saved my game and went towards the house to have fun. I walked towards it with no rush. As I got there, about two-to- five minuets. I knocked and someone opened the door. I went inside to have fun. After this day. I know I have to go on, another adventure. My name is... Angelo Devenecia.

And this is my story of a traveler who goes to many worlds, to explore, make friends along the way. I'll do my best... To travel the worlds that lie in the stars.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

Chapter 1: Beginning

I was in my house. It was night fall already. I looked at my 3DSXL and looked at the time. After words, I decided to go outside in the backyard. I had my white sweater that said GAP. I think that is a brand name or something, but whatever. It was cold outside, so I stayed about a few minuets and went inside. "It's so freakin' cold", I said to myself. I started to sit on a chair and got on the computer. My sister is still logged on, but, she obviously pressed the lock button, or switched users. I knew I had to type in her password, but I had an account so I ignored it obviously. I typed in my password and I started to get on the internet by clicking 'Mozilla Firefox'.

When I pressed the 'Bookmarks' option, everything was deleted. I looked at it and said "what". Then I heard something in the front of the house. I quickly logged off and and went in the front. As I went in the front yard. I started to shiver, since it was cold outside, but I ignored it. I seen what the problem was. I looked up and I saw, some stars. But... I gasped at what was happening. They were disappearing, one-by-one. I heard some neighbors argue or something, across from my grandmother's house.

I quickly went inside the house and closed the doors behind me and went to the backyard. I was close to the stump in the backyard. I turned my body around and saw every star disappearing. I gasped and fell down on my bottom, but the stump was there to catch me (in a way). I looked at them, one-by-one... disappearing from sight.

"This... Can't be happening!" I said with shock. I thought... I thought god would prevent this sort of thing! Then, my head started to hurt. It throbbed and I put both of my hands on both sides on my head. Then my body went numbed all of a sudden. I fell backwards, thanks to my weight and the angle of my position. My legs were touch the ground, while my spine made my abdomen and head lay in a sleeping position. Then I started to fall asleep. That was the last thing I knew.

Somewhere...

Someone in the exact house of Angelo Devenecia, is on the computer and was typing something. He adjusted his eye glass with his middle finger. They were crooked for some reason, when he wears them. He smirked and shrugged. "If you can't tell... I'm the author of this story. The person you been reading about was my persona, since I, 'physically'... Can't do the things he does. But all that is about to change. It will show later in the story very soon. Now then... Let's get back to the story... Shall we?"

Angelo's p.o.v.

I was waking up. I started to feel my body and I opened my eyes, and saw the sky. But something was off. I got up and gasped as I saw my surroundings.

Everything was mostly dark, but, there was light, which I could see. I looked at the direction of the light. I knew exactly where I was. The light had the shape of the moon. In respective, there was the see, while the moon was above it. There was also a stone arch. "This must be", I spoke unsure, "...The Dark Margin."

That's what I thought the name of the place was. Then all of a sudden, a digital screen pop out of nowhere. It said,"Search" on it. I began to touch it and it showed a digital keyboard. I then typed in: "Kingdom Hearts".

Later...

I couldn't find what I was looking for, of Kingdom Hearts, instead, I researched the "X-Blade". After that I began searching answers for Kingdom Hearts.

Even more time later...

"Okay", I said, ...The X-Blade shattered and became one with the seven princess of Heart. The original Kingdom Hearts is behind the Door of Darkness, that is guarded by hordes of Heartless." I hummed as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, and I began thinking.

Then I realized something. I opened my eyes and I started looking around. I ran around the area to look for someone. I began to pant as I looked around.

Later...

I rested near the water and sat down on the sand. I stared at the white moon and sigh. "Where could they be", I mumbled. I took out my house keys and threw them in the air, which transformed into the Kingdom Key. I had a gold guard and the blade and grip were silver. I then got up and I switched styles-to reverse-or back hand.

I started to practice a little to kill time. After a while I got tired and fell on my rear-end. I then let my body relaxed and I closed my eyes to sleep, for a while.

Much later...

I began to be concision after a while. And I could feel cold air around me. I started to shiver and get up. I yawned and stretched my arms. Then I looked behind me and on my side vision I saw two people. I gasped since I knew these people were. One was covered in a 'black coat' and the other was a female human with blue hair and clothes that was tied around her waist. "Both of you", i said. "Where... Were you Two?" The bluenette raised her eye brow.

"We found you here, sleeping on the sand", she said. Her voice sound very nice. It probably was one of the motherly-type-voices.

I sighed in response. "It was lucky of me to find you two", I said with relief. "All we now is Ventus and Terra. Since I found you Aqua... And Ansem the Wise."

Aqua gasped at his words. "H-how do you know my name and how do you know about Ventus and Terra." I gasped at my realization. I grunted and I took a step back.

"Man... I'm really horrible at keeping my identity and information safe." Aqua had a worried expression on her face. :I can tell you came from a diffrent world. And I can see you can wield a Keyblade." I gasped. "How... Did you know that?" Aqua smiled at me. "I saw it when we got here. It disappeared when we arrived, and they transformed into these." She held out her hand and I saw my keys. I hesitantly began to grabbed it. I held the keys in my hand and it transformed into the Kingdom Key. Then I just thought of something. "Wait a minuet... This is the key from the Realm of Light." I hummed. "Maybe... This could get us out of this place."

I looked at the sea and the moon. I then pointed the Keyblade straight forward, then a beam of light shoot out and formed into a keyhole. It began to glow into a door filled with light. I smirked and looked at Ansem and Aqua, with the Kingdom Key in my right hand. Hey... Let's go! Aqua smiled. She then looked at Ansem and they both nodded. "Kay Ansem", Is said, "...You might not remember much, since your memories are slowly disappearing. But... If this pathway leads to Radiant Garden... your apprentices might find a way to help you." Ansem then uncloaked his hood. He was about in his fifties or forties with blond hair with red/crimson eyes.

"Okay then", he said, "...Lead the way." I smiled and nodded. As I turned around and started walking, Aqua then put her hand on my shoulder, which made me look at her. "What is it", I asked. "How do you know all about this", she asked. How do you know about Terra and Ventus. Also, how did you get us a way back to the Realm of Light?" I scratched my head in repression as she let go of my shoulder. "Um... That's a good question", I said. "I really... Don't know," I then had a disappointed expression. "Something just... Told me this. Someone was telling me this in my head, which scared me a little." I shook my head trying to stay positive.

"Well... I guess it doesn't matter, as long I get you both back home." I smiled then Aqua smiled and chuckled. "I guess your right", she responded.

I looked at Ansem. Hey! Let's all go together now! He smiled and nodded. The three of us then walked into the Door of light... what would would be on the other side.

As we left... someone walk towards the Dark Margin. It was someone in the black coat. The stranger stared at the sea as a huge-beast-like-Heartless was behind the stranger.

Radiant Garden...

The Restoration Committee and the former members of Organization XIII and former students of Ansem of the Wise were in the Marketplace, also Lea was there also. They were chatting about something until Yuffie spots something in the sky. "Hey", she shouted to get everyone's attention. The group looked at her pointing at something. "Look up there!" Everyone gasped and awe at what they saw. It was three shooting stars that were about to crash. "It looks like it will be at the Great Maw, Leon pointed out. If it turns out to be that kid again..."

Before he could speak, Yuffie interrupts Leon. "Enough talking and more investigating." Yuffie then runs ahead of the group, which made Leon react. But the others were catching up Yuffie and he was left behind. So he tried to catch up.

Angelo's p.o.v.

I was conscious while I was falling towards the ground. I then heard a voice call out to me. "Hey! Can You hear me", it shouted. Yeah, I responded, "... Loud and clear."

"Well, well... I need you to close your eyes for a moment." I began to question the voice. "Why's that", I asked. "Just do it", the voice responded.

I obeyed and closed my eyes. Then I heard the voice say something. "Gates to the Virtual world that leads to many other worlds. Open!" I quickly opened my eyes and gasped at those familiar words. I then fell unconscious in a second. Sleeping without me controlling it. I then Suddenly went conscious again.

But I wasn't in mid-air. I looked around my surroundings. Everything was dark, but, I found a stain glass pillar at my feet. I knew where I was. I was in my heart.

(**Kingdom Hearts- Dive into the heart~****Destati~** )

I then thought to myself. "Hmm... That voice somehow made me dive to my heart somehow. Your correct", a voice said behind me. I gasped as I looked behind me.

it was someone wearing the exact clothing as I. I knew who that person was. He smirked. "Nice to see you... Persona." I also smirked, "so... the writer himself decides to visit me. How cliche`", I said as I shrugged. The writer also smirks. "You should know... That I'm also a persona. The actually writer is writing what we say.

So basically... Your my persona, while I'm the actually writer's persona, since he can't actually do the things you did. We can't meet him any other way. Anyways", I the second persona rolled his eyes, "the reason you being here is... I'm here to coexist with you, but you will be part of me instead." The other persona grunted.

"Are you serious", the persona yelled. "After all I went through so far! The other persona sighed. "Fine! But I will stay here to let you know were coexisting.

So basically... You and I will share the same movements, the same thoughts. The persona rolled his eyes again. So basically... I will be here, but... I will be doing the same you do. So... You don't have to worry-but... If someone try to trespass in our heart... Then the both of us would merge as one and deal with the trespasser."

The other persona nodded. There second persona sighed. "Okay then... you will wake up in a moment. So... just remember what I said. Oh yeah! I forgot something." The persona reached in his pocket and threw something at the other persona. It looked like a cell phone. The persona became confused. It was black and white intertwining/touching. It did look like a cell phone. Although it wasn't the newer versions, but... it was diffrent somehow. It looked costumed made-yet...it didn't.

I flipped the top part with my thumb and saw number panels and a screen. It had contacts, and other features. But... all of a sudden, it it glowed yellow and transformed into something new. I looked at it in awe. It was shaped like a "t". It had one main screen and two smaller screens with semi-circles connected to its square shape; also there was metal that connected the screens to the main screen. . It also had had number panels, but, instead of numbers on regular phones, they were numerical numbers. It had an icon that looked like Oath Keeper that answered yes with white letters, and Oblivion with no, with black numbers. it had to dents that must of intended for the two other screens when you closed it. I also saw an another dent on the bottom of the number panels. I thought it was for, when flipping the phone open. I noticed it the screens were squared-shape. I looked at The other persona with a smile. "Thanks!" The other persona smiled in return. "

Just make sure you use for something important, or just checking in."

Then he gasped as he remembered something. He raised his and something appeared in his palm. But it required two hands as the persona saw he made more phones. He then threw them at me. I tried to catch them all, but everything turned white, as I ran after the phone.

-Angelo Obtained a Phone-

(End of: **Kingdom Hearts- Dive into the heart~****Destati~**)

I was opening my eyes as I was waking up. I moved my body upwards while sitting on the ground. I stretched my arms and yawned. I rubbed my eyes like a cat and opened my eyes. I then got up and looked at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a place called the "Great Maw". It either was a chasm or something. There were two mountains from side to side. As I looked around, I noticed that Aqua and Ansem were with me, when we crashed landed. I then went to look for them, where Sephiroth was. But... without my acknowledgement... The rest of the "Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee and the former Organization XII members" were behind at a very long distance.

Much time passes.

I stop running until I found a dead end. It was more of a cliff. I found Aqua and Ansem both lying on the ground, unconscious. I sighed in relief and walked towards their unconscious bodies. I knelled down on my right leg in front of their bodies. Then I looked behind me. As I did that, I heard this eerie hissing. I gasped as I saw something coming from the ground. It was a Heartless. A "Shadow" to be precise. It was the only thing that appeared. It looked like a ant with antennas and yellow eyes. Then a force field appeared behind me and behind the Heartless that was blocking the exit. I was separated from Aqua and Ansem.

I grunted as I reached for my keys in my pockets. I found them, along with a black and white phone. I gasped as I looked at it in anticipation. Then it flipped open and showed a message in the middle of me and the heartless, although it was above where I could see it. It said: "Defeat the Heartless". Then my keys transformed into the "Oblivion Keyblade". It was black with a blue gem at the tip of the guard. The teeth looked like a a entanglement shape. The tip was pointy and the key chain was a black crown. But what was interesting to me was, it was in reversed when my keys transformed. I shook my head and got into a battle stance. I spread my legs apart. I put my left foot in front, tilted to the right-slightly and vice-versa with my right foot, but,slightly to the left. I let my left arm relax and I let my hand pose, like Terra's stance, when he fights. At the right moment... I ran straight at the Heartless I swung as low as possible to match it's height. But it dodge every time I attacked (since I was inexperienced). I was trying my best, but, I kept missing. Then it suddenly did something weird. It disappeared in the ground, causing a black puddle. Then the phone started to show a message. I barley remembered I had it in my hand this whole time, since I was occupied. It appeared in a digital-hologram-screen and said: "You are being watched". I shivered at the message. The Keyblade transformed back to my house keys. There were three keys in all. One had an image of a eagle and the Untied States flag and the color was brass, I think-but it's fading. The other two are silver keys. They were locked in a silver-circle chain and it was tied with black-yarn string-like-thing in a knot. I put my keys around my neck and I put the phone in my left pocket. I also noticed that my 3DSXL was in my right pocket.

I wondered why it hasn't been forced out. I shook my head and went to Ansem's and Aqua's unconscious bodies. As I knelled down on my right foot, they started to wake up. I saw there eyes open slowly and I smiled at that. After a few moments, they both got up on their legs. I got up for knelling as well. I put my right hand on my chest and sighed in relief. "You two had me worried. I had to fight a Heartless in order to survive. I sighed again at what happened earlier.

Ansem became surprised at the word "Heartless". "What did you say", he asked. "You fought a Heartless. You don't look like the type who can fight." I rubbed the back of my head and gave a sheepish smile at Ansem, also a sweat drop appeared too. "Um... Lets say... It got away and... I am not good at fighting at all"

Both Ansem and Aqua, both became surprised and a white anime back ground as the wind passed by, and the three of us heard it. I rolled my eyes to the right and they turned anime, style, and I said: "Comedy huh?" Then I looked at Ansem. "Hey Ansem-sama." Ansem stared at me with confusion. "Ansem-sama", he said with a confused tone. I replied, "Uhhhh... I tell you later... For now... Lets find the Restoration Committee, okay? Now then... You been here before right, Aqua", I asked to make sure she knew the original Radiant Garden. Aqua looked looked around her surroundings and she turned around, and shook her head in response.

"This place", she spoke, "What happen here?" I lowered my head with a sad expression in response. "Oh", she got the message, "I... See... Well then... Lets go look around." I looked at her and nodded. Shortly, the three of us looked at the ruined castle from the cliff and went the other direction to exit the place.

Shortly...

After we left the previous place, we saw something that was coming closer. Aqua summoned the "Master Keeper" Keyblade, since she gave up her armor and Keyblade to Terra, to save him form the darkness. The blade was black and the teeth were shaped like a "E". The tip of the Keyblade was a smooth circle. The guard had a shape like an anchor that looked like metal. There were strips of metal connected by what looks like wood. The Key chain was shaped weird. It looked like a meteor smashing the ground, but it probably was most likely a two serrate pieces of a heart. The heart itself and a pointy tip on the bottom. I really don't know what it is.

As the objects were getting closer I noticed who it was. Before they came in view, my black coat instantly came on my body. The hood also covered my face. I began to examine my body quick, since I knew what the objects were. They were the 'Restoration Committee'. I also notice some of there were some of the people were wearing white-scientist-attire, and a man dressed in a navy-blue attire with a red handkerchief tucked in his shirt. I also notice someone in a 'black coat' like me, it was obviously Lea/Axel. He had red spiky hair and emerald eyes. I got in front of Aqua and told her, "there acquaintances of mine and Ansem!" Aqua gasped and unsummoned her Keyblade. I put my right hand on my chest and sighed. I looked at the the incoming group and waited for them to come. I quickly turned around and saw Ansem wrapped in red bandages, only showing his right amber eye. He then had dark skin and darkness wrapped around him, and he was covered in a black coat. I gasped and I quickly turned around to see the incoming group. Aqua noticed my facial expression at Ansem. She looked at him and he was wearing the same outfit where she first met him. She began to think what made me turn around quickly, but, before she could think, the group was in front of us. I saw them panting from all that running.

After a few minuets...

Skit:_ Deja Vu...?_

Angelo: *Surprised*, WHOA! TO MANY PEOPLE! QUICK! SPREAD OUT MORE! *Notices something*, um... Why am I need the exact middle?

Aqua: Why are we in square-shape boxes?

Even: Interesting...

Lea: I need my personal space here!

All except Lea: *Stares at Lea*. We could if we tried.

Lea: *Sighs*, Tough Crowd,*Shrugs*.

Angelo: *Rolls eyes*, There he goes with those puns again...

Lea: What! I'm just saying, that there are to many people.

Angelo: *Rolls eyes* Anndddd he states the obvious.

Ansem: ...

Leon: Does anyone know how to get out of these things.

Angelo: At least we can see our bodies in the background.

Leon: Are you three the shooting stars that fell here?

Angelo: Um... I guess...? We did fall here when we were leaving.

Even: Interesting...

Angelo: (I swear he sounds and looks like a pedophile. No offense to the audience and readers of such.)

Dilan: So what?! It's just a few people, who's worlds been lost to the darkness.

Angelo: *Moves to Ansem and Aqua's side. *Whispering*, Hey Aqua. We should keep a low profile.

Aqua: *Whispers*, They may help us.

Angelo: *Whispers* I don't know... They seem... diffrent.

Aqua: *Whispers* How?

Angelo: *Whispers* Well... That guy with the scar, seems, he can't remember my voice. I been here a few times before.

Aqua: *Moderate voice*, Are you serious!

Everyone else: !? *Stares*

Angelo: *Whispers*, Keep it down!

Aqua: *Whispers* Fine.

Angelo: *Moderate voice*, Fine... lets talk to them then. *looks at the others*. So... Do you know any residence, named, oh I don't know... Someone named Shirley, Ashley or Devin?

Leon: Huh? None of us don't know those names.

Angelo: *Mental shocked*. Okaayyy...

Aeleus&Ienzo&Even&Dilan&Lea: Quick question... Why are you wearing Organization XIII's uniform.

Angelo: ...(OH...-!)

End of Skit

Lea stretched both of his arms, to the opposite direction,, lowered his head, and the darkness started to form something on his hands. Fire appeared and vanished for a moment. He had chakrams in his hands and he lifted his head with a smirk. Each Chakram is circular and red, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped in a cross in the middle. Each Chakram has eight spikes (Got it from a fan-website. Don't Judge ME!).

I began to mentally think, "_I think those are called... wind-and-fire wheels_._ Wait! How do I know that right now!" _I kinda got scared a little but, I reached for my keys in my pocket. But, something happened of all a sudden. My head started to throb, which made me wince in pain. I put my left hand on my forehead and knelled on my right leg. Then I went unconscious again. Everything turned pitch-black. But, I could hear sounds. They were faint, but I could make out what they said.

_"Hey! Are you okay?", _said a feminine voice_. After a moment, I heard this: "Two!" _Then all of a sudden, everything went white. In an instant, I saw the Restoration Committee were in battle stances, except for several others. I also found my self in a battle stance. Then I noticed something in my hands. I was wielding Oath Keeper and Oblivion._  
_

I gasped in awe and looked the weapons. How... Did I summon... Two Keyblades? Lea became very confused. "What do you mean, 'how you can wield two Keyblade'! Your the one to used them to attack us.!" I gasped as, since he told me what happened. "Um", I manage to speak, "...Do you remember when I was kneeling... Well... I was unconscious at the time." Axel didn't believe what I said. "Sorry, But... I really can't risk it, if your conscious or not." Lea then lugged at them, but, I cowered in fear and I shield myself with two Keyblades, trying to defend myself. He kept slashing away, and I tried to keep calm and defend myself.

Then with one strike, he slashed one more time, and it made an impact with enough force, that made my body push back and laid on the ground on my back. I wince in pain and tried to get up. I went for my the Keyblades, but, he threw his chakrams at them, which made them push farther away. I looked back at him, and saw the chakrams returned to his hands. It was an ability of his to manipulate fire, so of cause his weapons would return to him, since he is a fire element.

I stared at him with fear. I stood there on the ground scared. As he got closer and closer I got up and tried to get away from him.

I went for the Keyblades again and In an instant, I fell unconscious and fell to the ground.

Somewhere...

I woke up in an instant. It was dark around me, but there was something glowing on what I was laying on. I got up for a further expectation. I knew it was in an instant. I was in my heart. I could tell by the stain glass, and my portrait. I saw Richard my siblings and my Grandmother. Also... I noticed a portrait of my mother and father. All of them were in circles, only showing their faces. I walked towards in the middle of the the Stain-glass-pillar. Then I sensed someone behind me and it was the persona of my heart. "What do you want", I asked. He smirked. He then moved his right arm towards my direction. Then I started to feel pain all around my body.

I knelled on both legs and hugged myself to bring some comfort to myself. After some moments later the pain vanished immediately. "Huh", I said confused.

I then stopped hugging myself and got up from the ground. I stared at my other self. I gave him an irritated look. "What the -, was that!" He smirked in response.

"Well... I'm helping you, duh. I saw you running away." I grunted. "So", the other persona said, "I decide to give you a push." I became very confused.

He smirked again."Oh... It looks like your waking up now." He waved his hand at me and smiled. "Hey", I protested. Then white light appeared out of nowhere, which made me shield my eyes.

Present...

(**Kingdom Hearts: Reviving Hallow Bastion**)

I grunted as I was becoming conscious. I used both of my hands to push my self up and I saw Aqua lending her hand to me, while bending over. "A-Aqua", I said while still half awake. Aqua had a confused expression. "Huh, who's that?" I became confused also. "Huh?" Then, Aqua's appearance change in an instant, which made me fall backwards and shout, "Whoa!" Your... Yuffie? She shrugged and sighed. "I think that fall might of hit your head too hard. Right Squall?" I then turned around while on my knees. I then Saw Squall Leon/Lionhart. I couldn't remember his last name, but I'm close though. "It's Leon", he said with his arms crossed.

I started at me, which made me uncomfortable. "Are you going to sit there all day?" I rolled my eyes and got up. "Someone is grumpy today... Wait... Did I just say that out loud. Yes you did", said another voice behind Leon. It was a adolescence male with red spiky hair and a black coat. I knew who it was. I got up from the ground.

He pointed his index finger next to his head, as if he was going to shoot himself. He smiled and and said, "The name is-Lea", I interrupted him.

Lea slightly gasped. "How... did you know?" I rolled my eyes, "Lets say... It's a secret... For now." Then I noticed the others. It was like deja vu all over again.

Having older people around me, made feel like, I was about to get molested. I shivered the thought inside. The only near my age was Yuffie and Ienzo.

"So", spoke a blonde hair person who was even, "your is the one who fell from the sky, I presume?" I nodded. Even began to think. "So, why are you here", someone asked behind me. I turned around and saw Aerith. "Don't tell me your world was fallen to the Heartless!"

I smiled and shook my head and said, "Sorry... But... I don't think... Any Heartless can travel to my world. Only a few can, who resides there. So... Tough luck", I shrugged. Then I remembered something. "Um... Yuffie-Chan." Yuffie raised her eyebrow. "Yuffie...Chan?" I sighed. "Have you seen any other people that were falling from the sky?" She ignored what I said previous and she put her right index finger on her lip and looked-slightly upwards.

"Um... Nope, I haven't seen anything else, except for one thing and that's you." I grunted. I then turned around and ran. "Hey", shouted Yuffie as she tried to reach me by her hand. But she ran after me. After I made it to the cliff, I stopped running as I panted. What I saw didn't help me. I saw nothing. After a few steps pain surged in my head. I grabbed it with both hands on the sides, and fell to my knees, grunting in pain. I then heard voices. "Hey! Can you hear us!" Then, all the pain went away, but... something told me to use the Keyblade. I searched for my keys as I got up. Then I heard footsteps, coming my direction. I turned around to see the others coming my way. I saw Yuffie slightly panting. I took out my keys and they transformed into Oblivion and OathKeeper in my right hand. The group gasped as they were in awe and couldn't speak any words. I slightly smirked as I put Oathkeeper in my left hand. Then I heard more voices. "Use the Keyblade." I gasped as it was a creepy voice. "Point it towards the castle", the voice continued. "Then... You find a way to bring the world's true appearance. But... It takes time, for everything to process."

The voice stopped talking and I did as it instructed. I put together Oblivion and Oathkeeper side-by-side with both hands on its grip. I then pointed them at the Radiant Garden's castle and a beam of light and darkness appeared on the tip of the Keyblade. I gasped as I seen the darkness coming from Oblivion.

Then After a minuet or so, the beams touched the castle. It had a gold aura around it. Then It glowed half white and black. Then, they intercepted into one.

In awe, I was lost for words. The castle... was restored... To its former appearance.

To Be Continued...

Skit: New Beginnings

Angelo: Hey guys!

Aqua: Kon'ichiwa!

Ansem The Wise: Greetings.

Leon: Hello.

Yuffie: Nice to meet cha'.

Aerith: Hello there.

Lea: The name is Lea. Got it memorized.

Even: Interesting. Visitors from the outside world.

Ienzo: Who might you be?

Aeleus: Who are you?

Dilan: What do you want.

Cid: Whatcha' want here? Yer here for somethin' or what?

Merlin: Oh my! Visitors!

Angelo: *Sweat drops appear*, Um...Guys. This is my show for now. *Low voice*, Okay...?

Others: *Stares at Angelo*.

Angelo: *Nervous*, Umm... *Runs away*.

*? appears*

?: Weird...

Others: *Stares at ?*

?: Oh well... I might as well... take the rest of you instead. *Darkness manifestations around ?, transformed into a huge snake*.

Others: ... *Runs away*.

?: *Sighs*, We will get something... Along the way.

Snake: *Growls*.

End of skit


	3. Chapter 2: The Path in Between

Author's Note: I don't own any copyrights to Square Enix and other characters/ worlds and stuff. I own-only my original stuff and characters.

Chapter II: The Path in Between

Everyone saw the castle flourished as it did ten years ago in this world, so did everything around it. But, it was incomplete.

The castle looked brand new, but, the surroundings hardly changed. But there was a small garden though, near the stairs of the castle. Everyone gasped including me. Then the Keyblades started to glow white and black, but, there was a gold outline though.

Then both of them floated out of my hand and went above us. Then it position itself in a certain degree angle, and shot it self at the castle, which made huge explosion of light of darkness when it made physical contact for a minuet.

I gasped at what was happening. After a few moments, we saw nothing happened, but, something was floating near the castle.

I barely could make it out. But, I saw something blue and other colors. I turned around to look at Leon.

"Leon-kun!" He understood the massage. "Everyone! Towards the castle!" The group nodded. Then we all ran at our best to make it to the castle.

But I lagged behind. I wasn't really that good at running. And, I don't like physical labor. We where in the 'Great Maw', were Sora and company, also the Restoration Committee fought the 1000 Heartless. I started to slow down a bit from the running. Then I tried to force myself to keep on running. But my thighs started to burn.

"- you body system-chemical-things", I said, but my cursing was censored off, thanks to this worlds restriction language.

Later...

As we made it towards the castle, we stopped to rest near the stairs, but I walked ahead. I muster whatever energy I had left to keep on walking. I was panting from being tired. As I walked the steps I finally reached the destination. As I looked at the surroundings, I became very confused. I saw about... 6 people in black coats and Aqua and Ansem the Wise. I slightly gasped at the other three familiar faces. "S-Star?! Evelyn?! Richard?! Wh-what are they doing here?!"

Then, something cliche' just had to happen.

(**Kingdom Hearts: An Intense Situation**)

A whole bunch of Neoshadows, a couple Darksides, Floods, Dusks, Shaodows, Nightmare Meow Wow's and every type of species of creatures of the Kingdom Hearts series. I also saw diffrent color and species from the Final Mix. Then more started to appeared, and they were the bosses from every kingdom Hearts games, excluding the humanoid characters like Xion, Ansem, and others. Then something behind me pushed me.

The force that pushed me was so strong, it knocked me back to the others lying on the ground. I grunted as I was rolling to the ground. I still grunted as I tried to get up. Then I heard footsteps coming to my direction. It got louder and closer, which made me got up real quick. I semi-ignored the creatures around me.

I gasped at who I saw. It was Origination XIII-well, Organization XII. All the members were there. I grunted at the situation.

(**Kingdom Hearts: An Intense Situation - end)**

**(Kingdom Hearts- Organization XIII)  
**

There was a whole bunch of Heartless, Unverse, Nightmares and Nobodies, including the bosses, which were floating for space, depending which bosses they are.

And Organization XIII just had to come, also the others are unconscious and I'm surrounded. I panicked and grunted. "Just my luck". I then noticed Young Xehanort looking at me. He step forward and the creatures moved out of his way. He stopped moving and said, " If your wonder why your accomplices aren't here, why got rid of them." I grunted again. He hummed, "So... We meet again. The one who can use the Keyblade artificially. How pathetic." I growled as Silent as I could.

Then Master Xehanort walked towards his younger side, side. "Aw... So your the one who can use the Keyblade, even if it's not the real thing. My younger self told me much about you." I hummed, smirked, and briefly closed my eyes. "Oh really now... If he told you much about me, he would of seen me fight, and kept record of how dangerous I am and such." I shrugged, So basically... Your wrong on that. You don't know me at all!" Master Xehanort gasped but smiled. "You are right. We don't know much about you, but... That really doesn't concern me. What concerns me is, having you join our ranks." I grunted, at his words. "Sorry... But... I'm going have to decline on that offer." I sighed and shrugged. "Also... I already know you obviously are not going to take no as an answer." Xehanort had a grin on his face.

"Aw, very smart. But... How did you know that? That's the question." I grunted and took a step back, after my mistake that I realized. "Craaapppp", I said mentally.

I notice it didn't get censored, but I didn't care about that. I just made him even more suspicious. He grinned again, which was creepy. "So... My younger self told me that he was rejected out of your world, as he was trying to get rid of you. Why is that?" I grunted and shook my head. "Like I would tell you!" He grunted and smirked.

Oh really now. Have I mention that your accomplices were in our grasp. This information made me gasp. "Where... Where are they", I shouted with worry.

He smirked and made a snapping sound with middle finger and thumb. Then... There were dark corridors above us and I gasped in horror. I saw them chain in midair, with their heads down and closed, all except for Lea. Who was still unchained, but his hands were handled with an origination members hand. He tried to struggled ,but, the member made him stop by hitting him from the behind his head, which made Lea cry in pain. He looked like he was about to be unconscious. But, he eyed me and muttered, "Don't... Don't let them take this world away."

Then the member hit him again and he had, an expression which made him gasp. His eyes bulge and lowered his head fall which told me he was unconscious.

The member let his hands go, which made him fall to the ground. I gasped, as he fully fell to the ground. Everything, that was happening around me... made me... want to cry. I fell on my knees As a single tear fell to my cheek. I started to get mad. But, at the same time, I was still sad. I wanted to do something, but I was useless. I couldn't do nothing. Xehanort then began to laugh. "What a pity... They weren't strong enough to defeat us. But... you could join us and become stronger, then they were."

(**End of : Organization XIII)**

'At those words... something inside of me snapped. I got up and did something unexpected.'

I showed anger at Xehanort and the other members. I streched my hand forward and something shocked everyone. Light and darkness started to engulf me. As it disappeared, the members were shocked. My eyes were opened as I wore white armor and a white cape.

The whole thing was pure white. But, what in my hand was even more shocking. I was wielding the '**X-Blade**'.

(**Kingdom Hearts - Rage Awaken)**

"H-how... IMPOSSIBLE, Xehanort shouted, as he was lost for words. Even the creatures were backing away. I examined my body with my eyes and looked at the thing I was wielding.

It was the X-Blade. Somehow, I wasn't fazed at all. I knew I had it in my hand, but, it felt like I forgot seconds ago. But, something was diffrent about the X-Blade.

The the grip that was shaped like the Kingdom Key. There were two Kingdom Keys, but they were white. Everything was white.

Except for the green adornment in the middle of the structure, that looked like a winged-compass-thingy, that was pointing towards the blade part.

The two Kingdom Keys were facing the opposite direction on each other. After moments of staring I looked at Xehanort and the other organization XIII members.

I remembered that, they were his vessels (spoiler for those who haven't played or seen Dream Drop Distance).

Then my head started to throb. I caught my head with my left hand while holding on the X-Blade. Then, after a moment, the pain vanished, and I started to know information that I didn't know before. I shook my head and stared at the Organization XIII members. Then I almost forgot that the creatures were around me. I had to take care of them first, while multitasking with the vessels. I flipped the X-Blade in a reverse grip and got in a battle stance. T

hen, the others started to wake up, groaning. But, when they saw what they were looking at, they gasped.

I then sense my sister, my cousin, and childhood friend wake up. I looked back at them with worry. They groaned and gasped at what they saw.  
I then looked at the vessels and Xehanort. Then something unexpected happened. The Restoration Committee woke up, as well the other four.

Izeno and Even were scientist and Dilan and Aeleus were guards. They groaned and gasped as well. Lea started to wake up also. He gasped and got up. But he realized that, the enemies were behind him. He turned around with a mad expression. "Now, now, is that a good way to treat to a friend", he said as he waived his index finger at them, referring to someone. Several of them revealed them selves. They were: Braig, Isa, Xemnas, and Ansem.

As I was about to do an all-out-fight, something else happened. Then chains began to brake, freeing the others and all the Heartless, Dream Eaters, Unverse, and Nobodies vanished. Leon and company tried to stand up, recovering from the fall. Then Aqua got in front of me and and summoned Master Eraqus's Keyblade.

Then Xemnas speaks. "Got to see you... Friend." Aqua became confused at his words.

As they were talking, I noticed that there was someone on the roof with a black coat.

"Huh", I said as I raised my eyebrow. The stranger then stared at me. We both stared at each other. Then, something happened, I could see an illusion of his true appearance. I gasped at what I saw. The illusion looked like Exile. He then jumped from the building to the ground. As he landed, both groups gasped as he was in between both groups. He then un-hooded himself. I was right. It was Exile. But, about six more people in black coats surrounded him. They then stretched out their arms and summoned Keyblades. Then two of them then went to Exile side as if they were going to protect him. They tightened their hands on the grip.

"Huh", I said confused, "I how do I know what their doing?" Then the X-Blade started to move on its own as it moved my arm to point it at Exile.

Exile saw this and started walking towards me. I tried to my, but my body refused. He was walking past the other three as if he was ignoring them. They saw this and stared at him. As he got close enough, he grabbed hold of the grip also. I was confused and I raised my eyebrow. "Uh", I said, "What... Are you... Doing?" He said nothing, but the X-Blade started to be engulfed in darkness. "I'm", Exile said slowly, "adding the... Other half. Then the X-Blade started to shake. Then it dropped out of my hands and on to the ground. As it dropped, a barrier started to appear. It started to create a semi-sphere, which was engulfing the X-Blade. It also was growing and we started to back away from it. It then exploded into a pillar of light and darkness. The Pillar then started to spread it's surroundings. As the substance started to get wider, most of us gasped and some scream. As my entire body was being engulfed in the twilight, the last thing I saw, was a blue heart. I gasped as I seen the thing the Keyblader's of lore wanted in the first place. Kingdom Hearts.

(**Kingdom Hearts- Rage Awakened: End**)

Somewhere...

I was waking up from my unconsciousness. I groaned as I got up half way. I put my right hand on my right hand, but it felt cold. I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked at my hand which I was still covered in armor. I got up from the ground and saw my surroundings. I gasped as I knew where I was at.

"It... Can't be", I said, astounded as I knew the place. "I'm... At... The... The... Keyblade Graveyard!

(**Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Graveyard Horizon**)

I calmed down and looked at the lifeless Keys. I was standing in the middle, where Terra, Aqua, and Ventus stood, where Xehanort and Ventus's dark half, Vanitus, approached them. I noticed the music and stuff, which is breaking the fourth wall, but it helps the mood. I stared and turned around-three hundred-sixty-degree angle, to see all the Keyblades standing there. Then I stared at the sky. Then... I quickly realized something. "Terra", I said in a low voice. Then, somehow, I sense something, like my instincts were kicking in, I looked back slowly. I gasped at who I saw. It was Terra's armor. The Lingering Will. He was standing with his Keyblade.

I quite can't remember the name of his Keyblade, but I think it was called, "Earth Shaker" or "Gaia Bane". "Earth Shaker", I muttered, since I think that was the obvious choice. His armor color was brownish gold mixed with dark red.

He was standing there, waiting. I grunted as I moved back a little. " Xe", the Linger spoke in this creepy ominous voice, ha... Nort", he finished speaking.

"Sorry", I said, "I'm not him. But I am happy to find you though. Know then... If I can somehow bring you with me... You can help me find Aqua." The Lingering Will said nothing at first. "A...qua", he said in confusion. "Where... Is she...?" I slightly smiled. "She is fine. Her and me got separated from the others. But if you come with me, you and I could find her again and we can get your body back, and find Ventus." Ven", he spoke, and... Aqua? To...gether... Again..."

I smiled and nodded. "Trust me, come with and you three can reunited again. But the question is... How can we get out of here?"

I then thought to myself as I out my left hand on my right side of my waist and put my fingers on my right on my forehead and closed my eyes and thought.

After a few minuets...

I opened my eyes as I thought of something. "Hey, Terra!" The Lingering Will said nothing in response. "Can you use your Keyblade Glider to get us both out of here?"

The Linger Will nodded and threw his Keyblade in the air, and transformed into a Keyblade Glider and was coming at him. He then got on it and sat on it.

He leaned forward, since it was created like that. I then hopped on and hold him around his waist, as best I could with the room. It was embarrassing, but inside the armor was nothing, except for memories. I was still embaressed still, since I was holding a adolescent male that looks like he is about twenty or eighteen.

We then flew towards the sky, and adventuring into a diffrent world.

(Kingdom Heats- Keyblade Graveyard Horizon: End)

Few moments later...

We exited the Keyblade Graveyard and we saw many other worlds. There were so many, but they were silhouetted, and I barley knew what they are.

As we were flying, I noticed that a world is covered in light and darkness. I told Terra to go to that world, but as we tried to enter, it knocked us back.

I grunted, in response. "I guess we can't visit that world." I then heard something. "Come... Go to the place, where we... First visited", a voice said.

"T-Terra", I said scared, "did you... Hear that?" "No", he responded, "What are you... Talking about?" I gasped and gulped. Then I noticed a bright light coming behind the impenetrable world. "Terra", I shouted. He got the message and we traveled towards the light (no pun intended). As he got behind the world, I saw a familiar world. It was Destiny Islands. We then, went towards the world, and entered it.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3: The Destiny

Author's note: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Characters, or the worlds that come with it.

All copy rights go to Square Enix and Disney. I only own my OC's, which are: Angelo, Richard, Star, Evelyn, Pain, Exile(Realm), Devin, Ashley, Shirley, etc.

Chapter Three: The Destiny

As the two of us entered the world, I saw something that was ripple in the middle of the ocean, between the two islands, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi used to go, when they kids. There was Destiny Islands, where the three and other three kids used to go. There is also the main Island where everyone goes and lives with there lives.

This place is where Xehanort used to live, but his life was intervene when his past self told him to find the others from the future. Sora and Riku said "there was this one kid who left the islands and never came back. That's what the grown-ups said".

I shook my head from the memory and looked at the the middle of the ocean that was between the two islands. I could see bubbles from the ocean. It looked like something was breathing and I know it was huge, thanks to Call of the Wild Man, by watching his show. As we got in between the Islands. Something emerges from the depths of the ocean. But instead of a creature, there was a pillar of water that surrounded us. I tried to hold my breath as best I can, but I started to suffocate and fell unconscious. The last thing I heard was Terra calling out my name.

Sometime later...

I woke up from Unconsciousness. I groaned and coughed out little water from my throat. I opened my eyes and I got up from the ground. But, thanks to my hands, I wasn't on ground at all, I was laying on sand. I stood, staring at the ocean. I knew I was on the main island, but I don't know what attacked us.

I had to get to Destiny Islands fast, since it was kinda obvious, that Terra would be there. I could "borrow/steal" a boat, but it is kinda useless if I don't know how to use it. I sighed. I then stretched out my hand forward and the X-Blade appeared. I hummed, "I could try to summon a Keyblade Gilder." I then threw the X-Blade in the air, but it went straight for the ground and was aiming at me. I tried to get out of the way, but I tripped and the X-Blade was in front of me. I got up with a small groan, "how can you trip on sand?" I got up and noticed something about the X-Blade. It was in its original form. I sheepishly chuckled and scratched the back of my head and said, "I guess I was being oblivious again."

Then I became curious. "But, still... What was the purpose of me being here?" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, as I began to think.

After a few moments, I heard someones voice from afar. I picked up the X-Blade and went towards the voice, cautiously. Then I heard screaming which made me run after the source.

(**Kingdom Hearts- Unforgettable**)

As I reached the source of the scream, I saw a girl what appeared to be a tangerine dress, she also had brown hair. The sides of her hair were curved upwards.

What appeared to be in her hand was a jump rope. I knew this girl. Her name was Selphie.

She was surrounded by Shadow Heartless, she was terrified for a fifteenth year-old. I began to hesitate at first, but I shook my head, tighten the grip of the X-Blade and ran towards them. The Shadows sensed me coming and turned around. I held the X-Blade in a reverse grip and started to attack them wildly with no fighting experience. I managed to deal a few blows, and they disappeared in black substances. I thought they were weak Shadows, if they were defeated in a single blow.

The rest then retreated by creating a black puddle and they sank in them. But the black puddles were still there. I then leaped over them, in case if there was going to be more of them. I was right. This time it was Neoshadows. There were more powerful then Shadows. If you were a average fighter, you would want to fight them.

Like a beginner like me, I'm GOING TO DIE. My jaw dropped and my eye twitched. "Were... So...Dead", I said at the situation. I then shook my head and prepared for battle. I sighed, "Well... I had fun on this adventure... While it lasted." The Neoshadows began to creep closer and closer.

I grunted at the situation, until... I immediately fell unconscious at the ground. Selphie began to scream, as one of the Neoshadows were above her.

At her scream I woke up, got up as fast I can and stab the Heartless in the forehead as it was about to tackle Selphie. She gasped as the Heartless vanished.

I got in a battle stance as the Neoshadows were fazed at their comrade. They then came at us at-all-at-once by jumping above us. At this moment, I vanished at the spot as the Neoshadows froze in midair. Then I appeared kneeling with the X-Blade facing the other direction, behind the Heartless. Then these white slashing animation cuts appeared and the Heartless disappeared.

**(Kingdom Hearts- Unforgettable: End**)

I got up from kneeling and went to Selphie's aid as she fell from her astonishment. She had her knees together, but her legs were far apart. She gasped as I held out my hand to her. She then reached her hand to mine as they touched. Then I lifted my arm to support her body structure as she was getting up. She looked fragile and she was skinny for her age. Then again, this is a video game world.

I then fell, but Selphie caught me. I was in her arms but she laid me down to the ground and moved to the side. I then instant woke up and the first thing I saw was Selphie. I kinda got spoke and leaned upwards which made her scream. I also screamed when she screamed. Then we stared at each other after the quick scream.

There was awkwardness between us. "Uhhhhh", I managed out, "Are you... Alright?" She just nodded in response with a hum. I got up and rubbed my head with my right hand and sheepishly chuckled. I then noticed that, I remembered I was on the main island, and I can't find Terra. Then I saw Sophie picking up the X-Blade and hand it to me. "Thanks", I said as I retrieved it from her. As it was in my hands, it disappeared with a white and black flash. I gasped in response.

I sighed and looked at Selphie. She was blushing. I was also blushed also and tilted up head upwards and looked at the sky.

"Thank you", Selphie said. I looked at her and saw her smiling. I smiled also.

She then clapped her hands together and said, "What can I do to help my knight in shining armor?"

My eyes bulge at the words she said and I took a step back with my arms near my side. "Say what", I shouted. She giggled in response.

"Well", she said, "You did save me from those... Things... So... I have to repay you back." I sheepishly chuckled.

"Um... No reward is fine with me. Just making sure you didn't get hurt is all I need as a reward. I did hear you screaming after all." Then I realized something.

"Hey... If you were screaming... Why hasn't the other islanders come to the commotion you made?" Selphie closed her eyes. As she began to open them, everything was dark, I could still see her smiling. She then handed her hand out. I reached out and grabbed her hand. As I did that, light started to appeared, which blinded me at the point I could not see. I then could see again, but everything around me was white. I didn't speak, I just walked instead.

Much time Later...

I kept on walking, until I saw two doors. I gasped at the sight of it. There was a door with a dark aura and a door with a white aura.

One was black and the other was white. I began to think out loud. "Hmm... I could take one that could-nah. If I took either one, I don't know where I end up." I sighed.

"If I had to chose, I would of chose both." Then the doors started to rumble, which made vibrations that I could feel on the floor. "Huh", I said. The two doors then started to slide to each other and merged together. The auras then started to become black & white, becoming as one. The rumbling started to stop and the door opened. "Okay", I said, becoming slightly fazed. I then snapped out of it and walked in the endless light and darkness, pathway.

Very much time later...

As I was still walking, I saw a bright light ahead. I then ran for it, everything was getting bright, so I shielded my eyes with my arms and I blindly kept on running.

When the intense light faded, I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. I saw armor above me. It was Terra's armor. Then I noticed I was on the ground.

I got up and looked around my surroundings. I was on Destiny Islands. As I turned around, I was in for a surprise. I saw Exile, Richard, Star, Evelyn, and those other two people; also Devin and Ashley. The I saw Organization XIII. There was also, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. I became fazed and said "Okay... Why are they here?"

(**Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Islands)**

"Annndddd... The theme music plays... Great." Then Exile stepped forward.

"These", Exile said slowly, "Beings... Came with... Us... As I... Help you... Forge the... X-Blade." I rolled my eyes. "That makes sense," I said.

"But... Why are you speaking so slow though? I don't get it. Is there something wrong with you or what?"

Exile lowered his head and put his right hand on his heart. "Oh", I said as I lowered my head, "I see... There's something wrong with your heart."

Then I quickly realized something. I turned around to look at Organization XIII. "Um... I just realized something... Are you... Going to fight us or something?"

Master Xehanort walked forward. "We could with we would. But alas, something is preventing us from summoning our weapons." That's right kid", said Xigbar said.

The man had a eye patch on his right eye, due being a scar, because of Terra using the darkness against him, ten years ago; he also has black hair with grey streaks.

"We tried to summon our weapons, but this world is interfering us from doing so." I rolled my eyes. "I wonder... Why", I said sarcastically. Then something vibrated in my pockets. "Huh", I said as my thigh started to vibrate. My armor then disappeared and I had my original clothing. I then reached in my pockets for my phone.

Then it started to open it self and three screens appeared. The three screens showed a digital message board. I read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"You are chosen as the the wielder of the 'Key'... Partially. The reason why no can use any of their weapons, is because of YOU. When the key has been foraged, it caused an interference with the worlds. Since this has happened, Heartless, Nobodies, Unverse, and Dream Eaters cannot penetrate the worlds... Temporally.

Their stuck in their individual realms until the 'KEY' is shattered once more. Good luck... finding... the Seven Lights... and Thirteen Darkness... You are being warned."

Then the messaged disappeared. We all didn't speak, since we were in awe. Then the X-Blade appeared in my hands. I lifted towards the sun and it shattered in pieces. All of us gasped. The pieces then flown towards the sky. We all stared at the sparkling lights and darkness's. Then I gasped as a piece came towards me.

I stared at it as I used both of my hands, as if I was holding water. The piece fell in my hand, I lowered my hand to see what the piece was. It was the key chain token.

Th token had a heart, while two Kingdom Keys were crossing each other. It felt like it was telling me something. I then stared at the bent Paopu Fruit Tree.

I clutched the key chain in a fist and ran towards the shed as some of the groups were moving out of the way. Some of them gasped and murmured.

**(Kingdom Hearts- Destiny Islands: End)**

A little bit later...

I made it to the Paopu Fruit Tree. I noticed the others from the beach were staring. I stood in front of the bent Paopu Fruit Tree. I then walked on it, I tried to balance myself-standing on the tree. Then I pulled out my house keys and threw them in the air and caught them. It then transformed into the Kingdom Key. I pointed it frontwards and a beam of light appeared from the tip of the Keyblade and a Keyhole appeared. The inside looked like it was a door way to another world, since there was light going inward then outward. But something was diffrent the Keyhole was glowing and light was engulfing everything. Everyone started to gasped, grunt, and scream as the light engulfed everything.

Somewhere...

I began to moan as I was waking up. As I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. As my eyesight began to clear, I got up and looked at my surroundings.

I gasped as I saw the others on the ground. Some of them waking up and still unconscious. I looked around us, and I knew where exactly where we are.

We were back in Radiant Garden. We were in the Great Maw though. Everyone soon got up from being unconscious. They moaned and groaned.

Ironically or weirdly, I was in the middle, while the bodies around me formed a circle and I was in the middle of it. It was getting awkward but Xehanort spoke up.

"Well... That was a refresher. I haven't been home for a very long time. But alas, all things must come to an end. We will take our leave."

But, before they could leave, a cage appeared around us. It was golden-brownish with white chains. I turned around and saw the Linger Will of Terra on both knees while holding his Keyblade. He then got up with his Keyblade and got into his battle stance. I stared at him with a twitch in my eye. "OH... MY...-! - just got real!

(K**ingdom Heart Birth By Sleep: Rage Awaken**)

" Xe", the Lingering Will spoke, "Ha...Nort. Xeha... Nort. Xehanort!" Terra the ran towards Xehanort, and we all backed away. But Isa Block it with his Claymore. The weapon was curved but the tip had three spikes, also it looked like a sword. Braig smirked as he summoned his weapons which were guns with purple arrow thingies. He was about to shoot Terra, but a white light appeared in the field, that stunned everyone's attention in awe. When the light disappeared, it showed figures of people. The people were: Aqua, Ansem the Wise, the Restoration Committee, Ashley, Devin, Exile, and the other two people with Exile.

The ones who were with me were: The three hooded figures, Organization XIII, Lea, Terra's Lingering Will, Richard, Evelyn, and Star. Aqua and the Restoration Committee had their weapons ready, also Devin had a book while Ashley had black gloves on. It appears they are going to fight also. Isa pushed Terra's Keyblade upwards with his strength and jumped backwards to reunite with the organization. Both groups with weapons got in a battle stance. I was still in the middle of all of, but with Exile. I grunted at the situation. I was afraid. Then I just realized something. I gasped.

"W-wait a minuet", I looked at both groups, "Seven lights", Then I stared at my family and friend, "Richard, Star, Evelyn... Wait... Aqua, Terra's Lingering Will, me, Richard, Star, Evelyn-Wait! Just one my darkness and light-if we a one more darkness and light Keyblader/wilder... The... Keyblade War can start all over again!"

Aqua, Terra, Richard, and the Organization gasped and grunted, since they most likely overheard me. Xehanort laughed evilly, which made us gasp.

"He's Right! We Just need one more and we can start, THE KEYBLADE WAR!" He continued to laugh. It was obvious he would go after me and my friends.

I got my keys and held them tight in my hand, just in case. Then the three hooded figures walked past us, which made me gasp. They then started to reveal themselves, by moving the hoods. I gasped with horror. "No... I-it can't be!" I then stumbled on the ground, rear first.

(**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Rage Awaken- End**)

The middle person smirked and laughed. "

My, my, we should really stop meeting this. It's been... What... A year now? It looks like you haven't forgot us now... Do We?"

Then one of the three smiled evilly. "Hello there... Have you forgot me... I guess not, by your reaction." Then the other one had a calm face. He sighed.

"Nice to meet you again. It's been a while since we saw each other." I then got up still moving back a little.

Then all three smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again... ANGELO!"

I grunted. "It nice to see you Three. Hunter. Paine. ...EXILE!" The three continue to smile.

(**Kingdom Hearts- Forze Del Mal**)

I twitched my eye and face palmed myself. "You... Have... to be... Kidding, ME! They get a theme song TOO!" " You mad", the three said in unison.

I sighed. "Why are you three here, also... What do you want?" Exile then pointed at the older Exile. "I came... For him." I them looked back and forth, seeing the resemblance between the six.

Then something pop in my head. "Wait a minuet... Don't tell you six... Are time Travelers!"

Young Exile, Older Hunter, Older Pain, Younger Pain, and Younger Hunter smirked. "You can say that", the five shouted. "

We encountered our older selves, when you and Realm here, put the X-Blade together again, which caused time and space to ripple", Younger Pain said.

"Indeed", spoke Older Hunter. "Since that happened, Exile here spoke to his older self in the future-don't ask why. The Six of us can tell by our hearts. But Exile here has the ability to detect hearts. That is how we knew each other." "That goes for him too", the Younger Exile said. "Since were the same and all, he has the ability too! And the reason we could all meet each other here, is because of my younger self and", Exile smirked before he could finish his sentence, "the WANNABE HERO!"

That word made me twitch my eye. I growled-but I sighed. "You know what REALM DARK! I... I got over it. Yes, I guess you can say that, but... That was about almost a year ago. I got over it since." I sighed again. "I'm starting not to care anymore. Call me what you want or whatever.

Exile was fazed at his words, so was the Older Pain and Hunter. I adjusted my glasses with my middle finger and stared at them. They seemed scared. "Sh-shut up!

We can easily take you on!" I smirked, "oh really now, but in order to do that", I pointed my thumb behind me, "you have to take them on first."

Older Exile then summoned his weapon, so did Younger Pain and Hunter. The other Exile growled and summoned his Keyblade and so did the others.

The six Keyblade wielders-Key blades are identical to their respective selves. I adjusted my glasses and said "I will be out of your way now", then I moved to the side with the others. It turns out Terra was watching the group with us. Organization XIII were also watching also. I also noticed that Devin and Ashely were paying attention to the time travelers, as if they were analyzing their opponents... movements. I began to think about it but, I had do something to separate us again.

I did not know what to do. Then... Something started to become warm and cold in my pocket.

I decided to pull it out and it turns out the X-Blade Keychain was glowing. I gasped at the sight. It felt as if it was telling me something. Then, for some reason I clutched it and squeezed into a fist. It started to glow in my hand. The ones who were close to me gasped. I then opened my hand, but this bright light appeared out of nowhere, at the point I shielded my eyes with my free arm. The last thing I heard were screams.

(**Kingdom Hearts- Forze Del Male: End**)

Somewhere... In the realms...

I started to groan as I started to wake up. I immediately woke up and gasped. I started to pant, but I hesitated at what I saw beneath me. I saw nothing but shadow.

"Am I... In the lanes between?" I saw many worlds around me . I recognized a lot of them, but some of them I didn't know, but I knew them somehow (this means, I forgot a world or something and I have to either watch or read something in order to bring it back).

I then saw a several familiar faces. I saw Evelyn, Star, and Richard. They started to float towards me. I slightly smiled. "Hey you three", I said. "How have you been?"

"Good", Evelyn spoke. "Okay I guess", Richard spoke. "Fine", my sister said. I sighed in response. "Well I guess we can go home from here, or... We can visit a world."

Then I noticed something. "W-whoa! The - happened to that world?!" The others then turned around and saw the world. It was covered in light and darkness. It looked like the two were fighting against each other. "Don't tell me", I said pausing, "That's... Radiant Garden!" It the world started to disappeared completely as it dissolved. I stared with my jaw dropped and my eye twitched. "Um guys... I think... I destroyed a world."

To Be Continued...

Skit: Chapter Special

Angelo: Hey everyone! Today is the 29th of January. It is going to be my Sister's 14th birthday and three more days after that is my birthday.

I hope you will like my chapter special, I will try to get it as fast as possible.

Star: Read it if you care.

Angelo: "Chuckles nervously*, Well... Come and read it when it's out.

Devin: *Silent*

Ashley: *Walks in*

Richard: Hi...

Lea/Axel: All right! Birthday bash time! I'll make the cake.

Isa/Siax: That's if you can make one.

Ienzo/Zexion: Very true.

Evan/Vexen: Hmm... What's a cake?

Aeleus/Lexaeus: Is there going to be some action?

Dilan/Xaldin: Is it a festivity?

Angelo: Oh. MY. God. What is this! Nightmare Before Christmas or what!

Jack Skellington: What's this-what could it-

Angelo: Shut Jack!

Jack Sparrow: Me?

Angelo: Not you! Him! Skellington!

Devin: *Reads about Birthdays*

Ashley: *Also reads about birthdays*

Angelo: Someone Kill me...

Exile&Younger Exile&Younger Pain: !

Angelo: *Realization and runs away* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Exile&Younger Exile&Younger Pain: *Chases Angelo with Keyblade*

Hunter& and older Hunter: *Growls at each other*

Jack Sparrow: Now, aren't we having a wild time of a party.

Everyone else: *Stops what their doing and stares at Jack*

Jack: Sparrow: What?

Everyone else: *Glares at Jack, but resumes at what they were doing*

Angelo: *Pants*, See ya... Next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Out Of TIme

Author Note: I don't own any Square Enix Characters or any other characters/in any image. I own Angelo, Evelyn, Richard, Star, Exile, Realm, Hunter, Hunter, Pain, Pain, Devin, Ashely and more. I also don't own any of the worlds also in this story. Well... Until I make my own world.

Chapter IV: Out of Time

My sister's birthday pasted and it was going to be mine very soon. I was at school. It was a normal day, until lunch started at 12:20. Richard and I, and other acquaintances were in the cafeteria. The door was stuck for some reason, and we had to wait for maintenance to come. I was done finishing my lunch, while Richard was almost done with his. He is eating his fries with a spork. I sighed as I tapped the table with my index finger and leaning my head on left palm.

"What to do, what to do", I said to myself. I then sighed in boredom. I noticed that the others were eating and playing Yu-Gi-Oh cards. One of them was Mark, who is sixteen. He had short black hair and a black shirt with red and white checkered shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. The second was Jacky, who is seventeen. He's Hmong, or something. He has short black hair with a black sweater, black pants, black shirt, and black shoes. The third one is Djion(D-shawn), who is sixteen. He has black-braided hair, dark skin. He is wearing a white shirt with a grey and red sweater, black pants and black shoes, and a grey shirt. The next one was Robert, who, is about fifteen or fourteen. He had... what appears to be either black or dark brown hair, a grey sweater, black shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. The last one was Richard, he is about fourteen years-old. He had a white sweater, blue jeans, black hair, a grey shirt, white shoes, and brown iris's. He was done eating and he started to draw. Some of the teachers were here also. One of them is named, Douglas Jansen. He is fifty-years old. He has hair on his side and back that is grey, also he is bald in the middle of his head. He his wearing his blue and white striped shirt and brown baggy pants with brown shoes. The other was Jonathan Mikles. He has brown hair, he is thirty-eight years old. He wears a blue shirt with black pants and black shoes. He looks a bit... plump, but he is a wrestling coach, which he looks about average weight for an adult male. He also has a brown beard and brown hair. He is also German.

I sighed as I opened the side pocket of my sling backpack. I decided to bring out my Yu-Gi-Oh cards too. As I got to my WINGWEAVER card and BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, I noticed something diffrent about them. WINGWEAVER and BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, were facing forward and had their eyes opened. This made me gasped, but also the cards were glowing as well.

"W-what the hell", I exclaimed. Then the others looked at me and saw my cards. Then their cards started to glow too. "Dude, the hell", said Mark. "What's happening?" said Djion. "What's going on?" said Jacky with his some-what deep voice. Richard saw this and the front of his back pack started to glow. He put away his drawing and opened the zipper on his back pack. He notice several cards are glowing. He began to slide the deck and find the glowing cards. The ones he found were: Blast Magician, Dark Magician, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Summoned Skull, his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Jacky's Six Samurai- themed cards started to glow also. Mark's Malefic cards and their counter parts, and Paradox and Paradox Truth Dragon glowed also.

I don't know about Djion's cards. Then I gasped as more of my cards glowed, but they floated this time. There was Wingweaver, Black Luster Soldier, Black Luster Ritual, Silver Fang, and Fox Fire. Then the rest of the group were in awe since their cards were floating. Then the glowing cards formed in a line, then they started to move around in a circle. They started to rapidly move as they were creating a black and white sphere. Then it transformed in a pillar which started to engulf everything.

Then I all of a sudden, started to feel dizzy and I wobbled around and fell to the floor. My vision was blurry. The last thing I saw, was someone in black.

**Much time has passed...**

I suddenly opened my eyes and leaned upwards with my eyes horrified. I the first thing I notice is, I was in bed. Also I found my back pack on a shelf. I knew where I was. But, something... was diffrent. I have these memories that I don't member occurring. I remembered that I walked to the nearby Walmart by myself. And today is... my birthday. And it's night fall by now. I got up and looked for my 3DSXL, which was on my dresser next to me. My grandma was asleep and my little sister is doing something. I open the device and gasped at what I saw. It was my birthday and it's late. I then got up and went to get something to drink from the fridge. As I got to the fridge, I saw someone on the computer, typing something. I gasped, as I had my mouth opened. The person stopped typing and slowly turned around.

The person in front of me... was... me. He smirked at me. Then everything went white.

**Somewhere...**

I started to groan as I was waking up again. I got up from the ground and looked around my surroundings. I gasped at what I saw. Everything around me was Dark and bright. But in the middle was a border line that separated the two. "Light... and darkness." I said astonish. In the middle of this place was more surprising.

I saw the 'Radiant Garden' world. I went towards it. I started to walk at my own pace.

**Some where else...**

As I was getting close, I started to notice something. It was a person. Not just any person, it was persons. They were in 'black coats' too. Before I could get closer, I bumped into a barrier, I started to touch it and feel it. Then I suddenly fell unconscious.

**Sometime later...**

Richard and the others were in a diffrent world, trying to find their way back. They were in a place where I was, but they were on the other side of Radiant Garden.

"Dude", said Mark, "where the heck are we?" "This world is freakin' creepy. Djion said. "Where are we?" Jacky asked with his normal deep voice.

"Um", Richard spoke as he scratched his head, "I don't know." Then he thought he saw someone one the other side of the world in front of him.

Then he fell unconscious in an instant. The other three started to panic. "The hell"! Mark exclaimed. "He just passed out!" Then Mark heard two more thuds. He turns around and he sees Jacky and Djion in the ground. "Oh -." Then he falls concussions also.

**My p.o.v.**

I instantly woke up. I used my hands to push my self up. As I got on my knees, I notice someone above me/in front of me.

I looked upwards and it was a Organization XIII member. I was fazed and I was staring. The member snickered."

You can stop staring or would you liked to be slapped?" "Huh", I managed out. The voice sounded feminine. Wait a minuet... Your... Larxene!" The member snickered and reviled herself. She had blonde hair and turquoise eyes, also she has bangs. She did something that was unexpected and not her forte`, which made me question it. She lend her hand to me. "Well", she said, "are you going to get up or not?" I snapped out of it but I was still concerned. I took her hand and she helped me up. She smirked.

"Follow me." Without hesitation, she immediately turned around and started to walk. I decided to walk with her.

**Richard's p.o.v.**

Richard and the others started to wake up. The other three groaned. Soon they all got up. Richard noticed someone, in front of him, at a distance. the figure turned around and started to walk away. Richard then started to follow the mysterious person. The others notice this and went after him.

Present...

As I followed Larxene, I noticed someone in front of us. It was another member of Organization XIII. But I notice that someone else was following the member.

As the figure behind him started to get closer, I noticed who it was. "O-Onee-chan?!" Then I saw three more people behind him. They were Jacky, Mark, and Djion

"The -?!" I said confused, yet not surprising. Richard and the others noticed me, which stopped them in their tracks. The moment was awkward.

"I see we have more visitors?" Larxene said, as she broke the silence. I nervously waved my hand at my class mates and childhood friend.

"Uhh... Why is Angelo here?" Mark asked. I sighed and shrugged. "Probably the same reason you are here." Larxene rolled her eyes. "Say Marluxia... Where are the other members?" Larxene asked. I gasped at the word 'Marluxia' (mar-lusha). "I thought you were supposed to be with them." Larxene said with a harsh tone.

The hooded man lowered his hood and I saw a man with pink hair and blue iris's. He had a unhappy expression. "They must of went to that world over there." Marluxia pointed at the Radiant Garden World. I looked at it, but when I wanted to look at Richard, he instantly disappeared, along with the others, which made me grunted. "W-what?!" Then my hands started to glow gold, as well my body. I panicked but I sighed since it was going to be futile to try to stay longer.

I closed my eyes as I waited for my next destination. I stood in my place, until I shot open my eyes as I heard the ocean. I gasped as I saw the waves. I stared at it as I was thinking where I was. I looked around and I saw a rocky path and it was a cliff, also it was dark out. I knew where I was. "This must be... Tales of Graces!"

Then I heard screaming above me. I gasped and tried to climb my way towards the path to the flower meadow.

**-Taverse Town-**

Sora and Riku were at Traverse Town for a mission to protect the worlds again. This time, they sense something amiss. "Do you feel that?" Riku asked Sora as he stared at the sky. Sora nodded with a grunt. "Sure do. Do you think a world is in trouble?" Riku grunted. "I... don't know. But... since were done here, we might as well check it out." Sora nodded with a grunt. Then they both tapped their pad armor on their shoulders and they were in armor. Riku's armor was silver while Sora's armor was gold. Then they both summoned their Keyblades and tossed them in the air and they transformed into gliders. Sora's was more of a skateboard(which i think is popular in fan fiction, because in Kingdom Hearts 2, he uses a skateboard for transportation) and Riku's was a bat-demon figure of some sort with a handle to hang on with. He had a seat to sit on, like Terra's, but, it looks like a motorcycle. They then got on their respective Keyblade gliders and flew out of the world.

But... little did they know, someone was watching them from afar. To be two exact. One had a 'black coat' on and the other had a robe on. Of course they did not see each other. After Sora and Riku are both gone, they leave also, with their own transport methods.

**Somewhere else...**

Aqua and Ansem The Wise were traveling together and they were transported into a diffrent world. They were in a big castle, but they were in-what appears to be a garden. They were making it towards the Throne Room. As Aqua opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw. There were hordes of Heartless in the Throne Room. Aqua gasped. She turned to Ansem and said, "stay here." Then she summoned her Keyblade as she was going to eliminate the Heartless with a battle cry.

**Richard's p.o.v.**

Richard had his Keyblade in hand fending off Nobodies (Dusks) that were attacking him. Djion, Jacky, and Mark had katana's in their hands, fending for themselves also.

They were trapped from back-to-back. Then, at a risky and final attack, they charged at the Nobodies with a battle cry on the field.

**-Traverse Town-**

King Mickey, Ashley, Shirley, and the rest of the Restoration Committee, are fighting off Multiple Heartless in diffrent Districts. They were fighting for their lives.

**-Ephinea-**

As I somehow climbed the giant root on the cliff. I saw who was screaming. It was a women with violet hair and a white shirt that showed the shoulders.. Her shoes were weird. It look like stockings( or whatever women call it) that come above the knee. Also, she is wearing a white skirt for undergarments.

I also saw a child with dark-red hair. He had noble clothes on and shoes. As I got up from my knees, I saw what the enemy was. It was a bunch of wolves.

But... for some reason they didn't move, except for growling. Then I noticed something black. It was something unexpected that made me gasp. I grunted.

"It can't... Be. It's a... Nova Wolf! Then the Nova Wolf bowed its head and shot it upwards with a howl. Then more wolves appeared and they were diffrent species.

The three of us gasped. The kid got behind the woman. The wolves then advance slowly. The two then moved back as they were afraid and out numbered.

"No," I said in a whisper like sound. "NO!" Then the black wolf began to pounce the women. Everything went in slow motion. I can tell the fear in the child's eyes and the women's protective look as she was ready to protect the child. "No... This can't be happening!" I said mentally. I closed my eyes and stared at the ground.

"No. I refuse to let this happen. But... I can't do nothing." Then I heard more screaming, which I opened my eyes and gasped at what happened.

I saw the women fighting all the wolves by herself and the child was near the giant tree where the 'hero' made a pact with his friends.

"Damn! I have to do something." Then I notice that a Wolf pup was getting close to the child. I shook my head and intervene. I ran towards the child, got my keys out and transformed them into the Keyblade.

(**Kingdom Hearts- Tension Rising**)

Ashley and the others kept on fighting the Heartless in the third district. "Ahrrggg," Ashley groaned, "They keep on coming." Then the Heartless regrouped and they disappeared in the ground, leaving puddles of darkness. But then a huge Heartless appeared. It was a "Guard Armor & Opposite Armor". They both were violet with the heart insignia in their chests. One had claws and the other used its feet as weapons. One has its eyes seal concealed while the other had yellow eyes. Ashley grunted. "Here we go!" She said, as she and the others charged at the Heartless.

In Richard and co., location, they were fighting off a Darkside Heartless. Richard got on the Darkside's arm as it punched the ground and left a black hole which summoned weak Shadow Heartless. The other three handled them easily as they hacked-and-slash. As Richard got close to the head, he started to get a decent combo, while trying not to fall off the arm. Then the others joined, but the Heartless got up from its knees, which caused everyone to fall off.

In another location, the two figures before were fighting aside with five other people on a diffrent world. They slashed and cast magic, and they used their abilities and skills to over come the Heartless. But, after fighting after a while, the Heartless regrouped and transformed into a strong Heartless. A 'Phantom. It was nothing but just a floating robe and a sphere on the bottom, which you had to use specific magic to injure the Heartless and it is hard to kill.

"Get ready," said one of the figures, "This one is going to be tough. Also... DON'T LET IT STEAL YOUR HEART!" The figure shouted. Then they all rushed at it with their weapons.

In Aqua's position, she was tired and breathing heavily with pants. She knelled on one leg and gain support with her Keyblade to hold on to. "There," she said while panting, "to many. I can't keep this up." Then all the Heartless surrounded her and they decided to leave the battle field and create a huge black puddle. Then, out of the puddle came a beastly Heartless that had a mane on its head. It had claws and chains around its hands/paws. Then two more came. Aqua gasped. "No... This can't be happening! Terra, Ven... I'm sorry..." Then the Heartless ran towards her, as Aqua closed her eyes as she gave up hope. But, a transparent force blocked their attacks. Then a sphere of light and ice hit the two Heartless from the back, which got their attention. Aqua opened her eyes and gasped. She turned around and saw a mouse with a red vest with grey stripes and gold buttons, also wearing shoes, and two figures in black, with Keyblades. One of them instantly disappeared and got in front of the three Dark Thorn Heartless's and hit all three of their heads with his/her Keyblade at speed. The Heartless tried to fight back, but they were in a daze. Then the barrier that was protecting Aqua was gone. Then the Stranger appeared in front of her. The figure used his/her other hand and touched Aqua and they both appeared next to the other figure and the mouse in an instant. They didn't have time to chat as the Heartless snapped out of their confusion. They all got in their battle stances.

In my position, I'm in a special battle field, where the area gets bigger when you're fighting in 'Tales of' games. I had a icon with my status on it. I started out with ten HP and three Chain Capacity( or CC). Meaning, I get three hits and I have to wait for it to refill up by doing nothing or guard. It decreases by doing combos too, if you have a higher level. "OH... Carp! I just forgot... I don't know how to fight very well and this is going to be my first fight ever!" I though about it some more. "Then again... I was going to have that fight with that Dream Eater, but I got interrupted." Then I notice the Wolf Pup getting closer. I panicked, so I hopped backwards, but eventually my Chain Capacity ran out. So I guarded in the mean time. When the Wolf Pup attacked, I was over killed by 30 HP. The field was vanished and I was knocked back on my backside. "uughh!" I shouted. I got up since the wolf was still immature and small. "That was hardly anything," I said. "But still," I paid attention to the Wolf Pup, "Why does this Wolf Pup has so much strength," I said to my self. I saw the women fighting the wolves and managed to defeat several of them. But I notice her HP was down by a lot. "Damn it," I cursed. Then, the Wolf Pup began to pounce at me. Out of instinct and my reaction, I swung my Keyblade at the Wolf Pup in a horizontal way. This made the pup yelp in pain and moved its body backwards and rolled over. The other wolves stopped at looked at the whimpering injured pup. It whimpered as it got up. The other wolves then stared at me, what appeared to be a death glare. " OH...-!" I said, as my curse word was cut off due to this world's restriction.

In Richard's position, the Darkside knelled down on its knees. It used its hands as support to keep its self up. It looked like it needed a breather. The others to occupied with the Heartless to deal with the Darkside. When they were about finish with the Heartless, the Darkside got up. After finishing the last Shadow, they turned their attention to the boss. They gasped as the Heartless was doing something diffrent. It raised its arms to the sky and a black sphere with a purple center appeared above the Heartless.

In the mysterious figures position, they kept on fighting as if the Heartless was too easy to defeat; they also didn't break a sweat(don't ask how I know).

Out of the seven, one of them had a book as a weapon, while the rest had a Keyblade in hand. The figure began to chant out words, as if he was a spell.

"Holy flame that guides the forgotten soul," he paused for a few seconds, " Rise...And scatter the darkness into the light!" Before he could shouted out the last word, The Phantom Heartless changed the orb into a diffrent color, that wasn't recognizable in its nature. It turned black and the orb started to engulf the Heartless. In moments the Heartless was no more and the orb floated in midair, glowing.

**-Disney Castle-**

In Aqua's position, the group was having a hard time of defeating the Dark Thorns. Aqua and the mouse were panting as they stood their ground.

"M-Mickey," Aqua said as she revealed his name. The mouse grinned. "It's nice to see you Aqua. Its been to long since we last saw each other." Aqua chuckled at his joke, since she thought of it as a joke. "Yeah..." she said. Then they both gasped at what they saw. They saw the Dark Thorn's evaporating into black dust.

They were howling in pain. After moments, they completely evaporated and created a dark orb.

**(End of: Tension Rising)**

**-Ephinea-**

In my situation, the wolves were howling in pain and whimpering. I then felt a pain in my chest (Note: do you see the theme here? Also pay attention to the chest pain later on). "Erk, aghh, nehh, tah," I groaned in pain. "Damn," I cursed, "Why...Why do I feel pain...At this...Moment? It...Hurts...So... Agh...Much!" Then, as I managed to locate my eyes at the wolves, I noticed that they were lying on the ground, evaporating, as if they were decaying. It was a horrific sight. But the only thing I notice that, they didn't have any bones or organs/intestines. I was confused. Then... it lead me to my conclusion. It was either they were Heartless or nobodies.

Then... something happened. After they their essence became a ball of darkness...it floated to the sky. Then... It burst into an explosion, which turned the sky and everything into darkness. Then a black portal was sucking me and the other two into an abyss of darkness.

This was also happening to the others, but in Richard's position, the Darkside gave up its form to strengthen the orb of darkness. Most of us panicked and shown terrified facial expressions.

I moved around a lot, but we were sinking to matter what. The only thing that was still in reach... was our hands.

But...as most of us gave up and submitted, somehow, I knew someone was going to save us all. I wanted to give up, but... I didn't want to die yet. I had to keep on trying.

**(Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Destiny's Union)**

Then...as the others thought they going to drift in the darkness, they felt someone touching their hands and a bright light covered the darkness. Then...I felt someone's presence and I saw their hand. I reached out for it and as we touched a bright light covered the darkness. I closed my eyes due to the light.

Soon... after a while could could feel ground beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure, which made me say "Huh".

Then my vision cleared up and I saw... someone in a black coat. Then I turned around and I saw other people in the area also. I gasped as I saw more people in black coats in front of them. Once the others notice each other, they went silent which made the atmosphere awkward. Then, one of the figures began to break the silence, "Took you all long enough." He said. "Now...All of us can meet each other now. But first... Let us get in a group first." The figures then got in a group and stood in front of us. We all got up in the meantime and paid attention at what they were presenting. Then... they grab the their hoods and... all of us began to become drowsy for some reason. The figured gasped as they tried to run towards their respective victims. The others began to fall asleep. They began to panic and tell them to "hold on". But they evaporate into goldish-white light. But... I somehow was awake still with some other person in a black coat. I stared at the others.

"Things just got awkward now." I mumbled. The others sighed and looked at the two of us. One of them walk forward towards me and place his left hand on my shoulder, which was uncomfortable. He/she then used his/her other hand to move down their hood. I was in shock... of the surprise. It was...Me. But somehow... He looked diffrent.

Who-who are you? The other me smirked. "Well...Lets say I'm your persona in this world. And...Well...I can't be here any longer." The persona said as he let go of my shoulder and returned to the hooded group. The rest revealed themselves which made me gasp. They were people I knew. There were my teachers, my classmates, my childhood friend, my sibling, my cousin, and friends. I had my mouth open as I was astounded. Then I thought of something. "Wait a minuet... If the others-persona's are here...Then...Out there somewhere, where they couldn't attend here yet. But... Where could they be..." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes in thought. But I ended up sighing and shrugging. I opened my eyes and I saw no one there. I gasped. "W-what?! Where...Where are they?" I turned around, and I didn't see the hooded figure near me. I lowered my head down and sighed as I shook my head to the side. I raised my head and paid attention to my surroundings.

I knew where I was. The walls are white, and there are small white columns with flower vases on them. I also notice small white stairs, that leads to a door.

"It can't be," I said. "I'm... In Castle Oblivion!"

(End of Destiny's Reunion)

-End of Chapter-

Skit: Overdo!

Angelo: Hey readers. Can't write more right now, two months overdue. Bye!


	6. Chapter 5: The Missing Heart

Author Note: I don't own any Square Enix Characters or any other characters/in any image. I own Angelo, Evelyn, Richard, Star, Exile, Realm, Hunter, Hunter, Pain, Pain, Devin, Ashely and more. I also don't own any of the worlds also in this story. Well... Until I make my own world.

Chapter V: The Missing Heart

Last Time...

"What the heck! Where...Are we? I'm... your persona."

Continue...

(**Kingdom Hearts: Castle Oblivion**)

I'm walking in Castle Oblivion, trying to explore the upper floors for "someone" special. But... as I tried the very last upper floor... I couldn't find what I was looking for.

I then ended up walking back to the entrance, to find the lower floors.

At the entrance...

I panted as I walked, Speed walked, and ran as I got to the entrance. I was in the middle of the room, and looking back at the door. I decided to walk towards it, but I hesitated as I saw it open. I grunted as I saw who it was. It was that Exile from the future. The mysterious teen stared at me with a blank expression.

"I was wondering where you are." I said. "Now I found you." The blacked hair teen is still staring at me with no response yet.

He then walked forward towards me at a distance and stopped. "I was...Looking for someone...Who is... Sleeping...With a heart...Being mended." He spoke.

"I was...Looking down...stairs...to...sense his...Presence." I cocked my eyebrow. "His...Presence?" Exile nodded as a response. "I was...Looking...In the 'Basement'...For Him...The one...With the broken...Heart...That is being...Mended...But yet...It's still...Incomplete." I then thought about what he said.

"Quick question. Do you know who resides here? Because...I already know the person to look for. His name is..." When I tried to say the person's name that I'm looking for, no words came out. Exile didn't respond at my action. I grunted as a response. "Looks like this world is preventing me from saying the person's name that lives here. But still...I haven't found one clue to find him. Aqua really hid," before I could say anything else, I realized the answer to the problem, "That's it!" I shouted with joy. "We just have to find her!" Exile didn't phase at my answer. "Okay. Now your just being...How do I say it...Um..." Before I could think, Exile summoned his Keyblade. "WHOA!" I Shouted. "What are you doing?!" Realm then began to respond to my answer. "Call...out...your...Keyblade," he said as he pointed his Keyblade at me. I began to respond back at him. "Um...I really...don't actually...have one." I said as I tilted my back backwards for personal space, since his Keyblade is near my face. Exile wasn't phase at all, at what I said. I rolled my eyes in response. "Okay," I said with a pause, "I guess I could try to summon one." I then reach for my pocket and got out my house keys. I then move backwards for space and I threw my keys in the air and caught it as it transformed into the "Kingdom Key".

I held it above me, examining it. Then...Realm did something unexpected. The tip of his Keyblade glowed dark. I knew what he was doing, so I got out of the way.

The tip of Realm's Keyblade shot out a beam of darkness at the door, that leads to the Basement and the upper levels. I mindlessly watched as he turned the door pitch black. I couldn't see the door handles or anything as a matter of fact. I stared with fear in my eyes. Exile then looks at me and said, "It's...your...turn...now."

He then pointed at entrance door of Castle Oblivion. I kinda knew what he wanted me to do. My guess, he wanted me to use the Keyblade and use it to turn the entrance into pure light. I looked at him and said, "Uh...you should know...I don't think I can do the same thing you want me to do with that door."

Realm began to respond, "Just...point the Keyblade...at the door...and think of...light. You...have to...trust me."

I rolled my eyes and did what he said. I pointed the Keyblade at the door and closed my eyes. I thought of white light.

Then... I heard something from the Kingdom Key. I opened my eyes and I saw stars forming into light at the tip of the Kingdom Key. Then the light burst and created a line of light which eventually touched the entrance door of Castle Oblivion. I was in awe. The door sparkled in a pure white light, yet it blinded me, which I had to shield my eyes with my arm. The light then eventually stopped being bright and I could see again. I lowered my arm and I look towards Realm. I saw him staring at the ceiling. I then looked up and I was horrified at what I saw.

**(Castle Obivion: End)**

**(Kingdom Hearts: Face It!)**

What I saw...is a bunch of Shadow Heartless. But they are hanging upside down. To make things even worse, a bunch of "Dusk" Nobodies appeared also.

They then dropped to the ground with ease and landed on their legs. It looked like an entire army. They kept falling, but a force field appeared, and it began to cut the Heartless's from falling the ground. But, they did land on the force field though. But the main problem, was how did they get here, and why did they come here now. It's impossible, that they can't come in the main floors with save points. Then I saw Exile got in a battle stance, as he got ready for battle. I was scared, but...I got into a stance also. I put my left hand in my left pocket and held the Keyblade in a reverse grip.

(**Face It!- End**)

**(Forgotten Challenge)**

After waiting in our battle stances a black line appeared and said: "Defeat all the Heartless". I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, but Exile immediately ran towards the Heartless and Nobodies. He was slashing and hacking through them, not giving them a chance to attack. Then a bunch of Unversed and Dream Eaters surrounded me.

I immediately panicked, standing there, frozen in place. I became very hesitant...unable to move. But...if I didn't fight, I would end up dead.

I griped the the Kingdom Key in my hand and stare at the Heartless in front of me, shaking. The Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and the Dream Eaters, all began to pounce at me, all at once. I shown fear in my eyes, as everything slowed down. Time around me stopped as I couldn't budge my body. I just...stared in the darkness.

"Is...is this the end?" I asked myself in thought. "Am I going to die...? I lowered my head and closed my eyes, as I was angry. "I...I...I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" I shouted out at the ceiling. Then, the creatures around me suddenly evaporated into a mist-essence. The Heartless turned into pure darkness, the Nobody turned into a glittery-white-droplets of water; the Unversed turned into a blue essence, while the Dream Eaters turned into, what appeared to be a violet crystal or just darkness in its essence. I stared in awe. Then I heard a voice. "Let me take over. If your not going to get the job done, then let me take care if it-you pathetic weakling!"

**(Forgotten Challenge- end)**

I notice the voice was coming from my mind. Then everything turned blank. I only saw darkness. But...I felt like I was falling. I closed my eyes and opened them again, and I realized why I felt like I was falling. My body was falling into an abyss of darkness. I didn't panic for some reason. Everything around me, felt...warm.

I felt like I was reaching something. I then moved my body around-feet first and landed on something solid. I then took one step forward with my right foot and a bunch of white doves appeared; which revealed a bright stain glass pillar. I then stared at the doves, as they fly away...in the darkness. I then stared at the stain glass.

(**Dive Into The Heart**)

I knew where I was. I'm in my heart. Not my physical heart, but, the magical one, that everyone can visit, if their Kingdom Hearts related worlds, or other worlds.

Basically...I dived into my personal heart. I began to walk forward as Sora did long ago in the franchise series. I was in the middle of my heart.

I saw my imagine in the stain glass. I was sleeping, while leaning. I then saw a bunch of circles with my loved ones. I saw Richard there also. Their eyes were open, which tells me they are awake. But I just realized, there was even more circles there should of been. I began to wonder.

"Have I connected my heart with that many people...or...their someone I haven't seen a long time and I eventually forgot."

As I was in thought, I heard something appear. I looked straight forward and I saw stain glassed stairs.

I then began jogging/running, on them. As I did a digital screen appeared, which made me hesitate and surprised me. I only saw first person view. I knew something was up/suspicious. Then the being looked at Realm, which he was fighting. Then I knew that was my body, obviously. I then continued jogging and more screens appeared as I did. I saw what was taking over my body. I knew I had to hurry up and wake up. I continued to run up the glass stairs, but when I did, more screens appeared, showing what is happening in the present. I Kept on running, until I finally made it to the next pillar. As I made it, I breathed hard, telling me I should get in shape some more. I started to walk towards the middle of the pillar, still trying to regain air in my lungs. Then...for some reason...I could hear music. I knew it was "Dive Into The Heart". But it was getting more intense. Then another pillar appeared, but this time, it lead straight upwards, like giant stairs. I groaned, from the sight. "I wonder what is the freakin' secret to these 'Dive Into The Heart' things. I groaned again and continued to move on to the stairs.

I decided to walk this time, but as I did, the music started to get very intense. But, after a few minuets, I heard something shatter, like glass. When I heard that sound...my eyes widen. I quickly twisted my body enough, that I saw what happened. "The glass is...shattering," I muttered in a whisper. I gasped as I saw how much the glass is progressing. I immediately started to run upwards, trying my very best. Then after what felt like a few minuets, a bunch of screens appeared and I gasped at what happened. Realm and my body began to walk upstairs, trying to get away from the Heartless. I continued to run, but I was out of shape and started to lose a lot of stamina, but I had enough to make it to the last step. At the very last step, I jumped, as it felt like something told me to. As I landed on the pillar the stairs shattered, leaving no trace. I breathed very deeply, trying to regain lost air in my lungs. Also, my legs feel like their burning. "Tch," I made out, but my next word was censored but I continued to say "chemicals". I groaned as I let my legs collapse on the glass. I sighed, but, what happened next got me very irritated. I looked at the middle of the pillar and saw my shadow, growing longer. I gasped as my eyes were surprised. I already knew what was going to happen next.

(**End of: Dive Into The Heart**)

Let's back track...

Realm's (p.o.v.)

Realm was holding his ground, preventing the Heartless from attacking him. He had his Keyblade in front of him, with his emotionless expression.

I he saw the Heartless crawling towards him. He gripped the Keyblade tighter and began to jump high enough, that he used his Keyblade to hit the ground, causing a shock wave, that defeated the Heartless. He then heard my possessed body shouting out battle crys, as it began using the Keyblade in hand, defeating the Heartless.

Realm watched my body, not lowering his guard for the Heartless and Nobodies. He saw me, defeating the Nobodies with ease. But a Heartless began to creep towards Realm from behind. When it did, it began to pounce. Everything in Realms position, began to slow down, at the point where time stopped. In an instant, Realm gripped his Keyblade in hand and swung it at the Heartless behind him, thus vanquishing it. He then got in his battle position and started to lunged towards the Nobodies that are attacking my body. My body saw Realm trying to help me and it understood what he was doing. We kept on fighting with each other, assisting when one was surrounded. We kept on fighting, until the point we were fighting back-to-back, in our battle stances, as we were surrounded. As the Dusks and Shadows were moving slowly towards us, we both came up with a plan in mind. We looked at each other and I nodded, knowing what to do. The Dusks and Shadows then began to pounce towards at us. At the last second, the enemies were frozen in midair, like time stopped for them. We then ran towards the walls as fast we could. As we did that, we kept on running, till the point, we were running on the walls itself. But I felt like I was slipping, but I was high enough for my plan to work. On our last step, Realm and I jumped off the wall and pointed our Keyblades towards the ground at a high velocity, that created a shockwave and shouted, "Shock Wave!".

Then the Dusks and Heartless began to feel parts of their bodies that became numbed. But when they regain their movement, they turned into a mixture of darkness and sparkling light. Then the barrier began to disappear, leaving white sparkling dust. Then a door appeared, leaving itself open. We then looked at each other and nodded and ran up the stairs. After several minuets, another door was waiting to be opened, which made us stop running and examine it. I looked at Realm, as he opened the door without hesitation. He was the first one to get in. Then it was my turn to see what was in the room. But, I saw Realm stop moving, even after several steps as he got in. I began to walk with estimation, as I went on a guess, what was there. As got in the room, I immediately gasped, at Realm was looking at.

In my point of view, I saw what was happening in my Heart. My eyes were full of surprise, yet I couldn't believe it, yet I did. There was someone sleeping on what happen to be on a throne. It was a boy, a teenager in fact. He had brown hair, a white and black vest, with red in them. Also, he had a X shaped mark, with a heart crest on it, to keep it on together. He also had black baggy pants with a grey mixture. He is also wearing a mixture of colors of black and grey, shoes, with red eyes.

Finally, he is wearing checkered waist band and what appears to be armor underneath his shirt, also the shoes were armor as well.

"V-Ventus," I shouted out to the screen. But the screen disappeared. But I gasped at what was really happening to me right now. There is this Darkside I had to take care of.

I groaned as I had nothing to defend myself with. The Darkside then proceed to use its fist to assault me. Out of fear, I shielded myself making a "x" shape, and scream. Then everything turned pitch black, that moment on.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6: Is This A Dream?

Author Note: I don't own any Square Enix Characters or any other characters/in any image. I own Angelo, Evelyn, Richard, Star, Exile, Realm, Hunter, Hunter, Pain, Pain, Devin, Ashely and more. I also don't own any of the worlds also in this story.

* * *

Chapter VI: Sleep And Dream, And Dream In Sleep...

The last thing I could remember, is being swallowed in darkness. I couldn't hear a sound. I was sinking in the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. Then all of a sudden, I saw light. It began to engulf the darkness and with me in it. I was so tired, that I closed my eyes again. But, as several minuets passed on, I suddenly felt something underneath me. It felt soft and rough. This made me open my eyes in an instant and got up half way. I quickly learned where I was.

"I'm...I'm home. What am I doing here?" Before I knew it, I looked at the curtains and its night fall. I then went back to bed, waiting for the next day.

After a long time, it's june and summer vacation is near. I was walking in the hallway and heading towards my first period class, while eating breakfast from the cafeteria.

I was eating a crispito, while holding a milk cartoon. I had my backpack on, which is a sling backpack, and still continued what I was doing till I got to class.

The others were playing Duel Monsters, playing Pokemon, and other things. I asked about what happened way back then in February, but they said, "I don't know what your talking about," as if they didn't experience what happened. The only one who believed me was Richard, which relived me. But anyway, right now, the others are doing their activities, while I was watching. After a while the bell ringed and one of my classmates named Mario, groaned as he was winning the duel. But, eventually we had to put the cards and such, away, and get ready for class.

Later...

During the first four periods, I started to see these shadowy figures and I thought I was hallucinating for some reason. I am still in fourth period, but it was close to lunch already. I was doing my classwork but, I felt something tap on my shoulder. I then notice everyone around me, suddenly began to freeze in place, as if time stopped. I then realize this exact moment happened in Kingdom Hearts II, when Roxas fought the Nobodies. I then dropped my pencil, as it hit the ground, causing a echo thud.

**(Kingdom Hearts-Tension Rising)  
**

I then ran to the door outside and when I did, I turned my body, while running, and saw a nobody chasing after me.

But, to be more precise, it is a Dusk that is chasing me. I kept on running, till I made it to the hallway. Then suddenly, three more Dusks blocked the path, which made me turn around, but two more Dusks appeared. Then after a moment the other Dusk caught up with me and I am now surrounded by six Dusks in total.

"Damnit!" I cursed in fraustration. "How in the hell-accutally I take that back-how is it, that there are Nobodies here! They shouldn't have exisit in this world. There is no way." After my thinking, a Dusk got close to me by strutting. The other two did the same, which made me panick and as I turned around, the other three dusks did the same thing. I panicked with fear in my eyes. Then, in sychrozation, the Dusks all began to pounced on me. I lowered my body to my knees and protected my head with my hands, and scream.

(Tension Rising-End)

After that, I opened my eyes and I got up in an instant. I'm in bed still. I began to sweat from, what happen. I got up from bed and went to get some water and went to bed.

"Why am I having these dreams," I asked myself. I then tried to force myself to sleep.

After a while...

"AHHRHG," I groaned. "I can't believe that the senior's get to have summer vacation, while we have to do finals!" I complained to Richard as I walked towards 'F-8'.

I then sighed. "Oh well, lets have a duel while we can, before summer vacation." Richard didn't respond, which I didn't find surpirsing. Before I entered the room, something told me to look at the sky. I then looked up at the sky and saw something shine. This made me gasp, since I knew I would have another summer adventure again. I grined at the sight. "So... I wonder what adventure I'll have this time. With that, I continued in F-8 and continued my day.

See ya in the summer!


End file.
